Dribblestream
'''Name: '''Dribblestream '''Rank: '''Medicine Cat '''Gender: '''Male '''Clan: '''Pineclan (Best clan) '''Mentor: '''Windwing '''Date Added: '''5/22/16 '''Parents: '''N/A '''Littermates: '''N/A Dribblestream is an only kit. His littermate was a runt and died during birth. As a kit, he grew up shy and reclusive. He had much compassion and empathy for his clanmates but dreamed of a life filled with fighting and hunting. When Marblestar and Windwing chose him to become the next medicine cat apprentice, he was surprised. With his antisocial behavior and lust for adventure he began to wonder if he was cutout for the life of a medicine cat. When he first entered the den, he immediately felt at home. The scents of the herbs comforted him and the coolness of the cave calmed him. Windwing was an amazing mentor and he was a fast learning apprentice. Dribblepaw learned the basics in no time but his calling to the forest never left. Whenever he had free time, he would go with his only friends Havenpaw and Bladepaw to explore. They taught him basic hunting and fighting skills and the life of a normal apprentice. Together, they even made a replication of the camp they called Dribble Haven. It was later used as the camp for the rebels during Elktail's reign. As time passed, Dribblepaw became more dedicated to his post as medicine cat. His social anxiety slowly eased to a mild discomfort. Mostly of kits. He became a full fledged medicine cat and received the name Dribblestream by the moon pool. His friends Havenpaw and Bladepaw became Havenspirit and Bladeclaw soon after. Sadly, while Dribblestream and Windwing were collecting herbs by the stream, Windwing fell in and was washed away. He was struck by grief and devastated. Later that day he met up with his old friends at Dribblehaven but something was wrong. A tree branch ripped free from the trunk and cascaded to the floor falling towards Bladeclaw! Dribble stream tackled him out of the way but the branch landed on one of his hind paws, breaking it. With the recent presumable death of Windwing, Dribblestream did not have the proper time to recover and his hind leg was never the same. Shortly after, Dribblestream received his first apprentice, Solarpaw. The two instantly connected and Dribblestream was so happy to have his own apprentice. During this same time, Elkstar rose to power. Dribble stream was worried what the future held but new through it all he and his apprentice must remain neutral. After a few moons he gained another apprentice, Mysticpaw. He was happy to have two young cats to teach and watch grow. Shortly after Mysticpaw was apprenticed, the pineclan rebels were formed and Dribblestream new that it would be impossible for them to stick together. One of them had to go to the Pineclan Rebels and treat their wounded. Mystic paw decided she would go with the rebels. Dribble stream's friends Havenspirit and Bladeclaw also left. After Mysticpaw left at the next medicine cat gathering, Solarpaw was given the name Solarswirl. Dribble stream was so full of pride it overwhelmed his fear for Mysticpaw's safety. One day, Solarswirl traveled with a border patrol to gather herbs and help lay scent markings. The border patrol was attacked by the rebels and Solarswirl was killed by Skycloud. Dribblestream was devastated. He didn't know what to do. His friends and apprentice where with the rebels and he was left alone. He tried to stay optimistic. Soon after Mysticpaw died, Havenspirit and Bladeclaw had a falling out, and Havenspirit died. Dribble stream was so upset his grief overwhelmed him. After he received the sign from star clan that Bluster was the true leader of Pineclan he hoped that he could go to Bladeclaw for support, but the younger warrior wouldn't go to his old friend, was scarcely seen in camp, and caught feelings for Solarswirl's killer. Dribble stream felt as if he had no one and found himself struggling to try to not fall into depression. His work became his only escape and his only paw hold on reality. Moons began to blur and the amount of cats dying under his watch suddenly felt like personal losses. And when everything felt like crashing down around him Mintpaw came. Mint paw was a sweet and kind she-cat that helped Dribblestream restore his faith in the world around him. However, this didn't last long. Mystic paw was a slow learner and squeamish healer. She decided that she was not meant to be a medicine cat and left to train to be a warrior. Dribblestream was upset, but he was glad she was still alive. More emotionally stable Dribblestream continued his life in solitude. His long lost antisocial quirks reemerging. Seasons passed before he got a new apprentice. A she-cat named Barkpaw. Dribblestream was scared what would happen to her seeing as his previous apprentices never lasted, but as Barkpaw turned to Barkswirl without any major incidents, he began to relax. Perhaps this was it. Barkswirl would take his place and the old tom could retire. However, Starclan had a crueler plan in mind. Barkswirl was hit by a monster and killed.The feeling of greif was all too familar to Dribblestream. The lossof Barkswirl shook him to his core. He reflected over it, why it happened, what it meant. his conclusion was that Starclan was saying something. did they not want Pineclan to have a future medicine cat? What else could it be? He decided that if he were to recieve another apprentice he wouldnt let them out of his sight, and sure enough, he got Shimmerpaw. Dribblestream is very cautuous and scared to form a real bond with the apprentice. He didnt want to feel destroyed again. Dribblestream now mentors Dovepaw and Shimmerpaw. He is lonley without his friends, he is scared because of his apprentices, and he is worried what starclan wants of him. Nevertheless, the old tom remains the sure minded Medicine Cat that pineclan needs. For the time being, that is. Category:Character Category:Pineclan Category:Medicine cat